Free
by XxXKlainebowsXxX
Summary: She sliced the knife through her skin, expecting pain...For a moment, she was free. She floated above everything. Then the moment was over and there was a cut on her hand, and it stung. T for Self-harm.
1. Chapter 1: The knife

**Another fic! Look, guys. I promise I will finish what I started... well, mostly, anyways...**

**D/C: ****Oh, yeah. Because I'm the freaking genius who came up with glee. NOT.**  


* * *

****"Why?" She whispered frantically, sad eyes locking into his. His liquid chocolate ones only stared back. He blinked. The sadness and confusion that were tearing at her only moments before had smouldered into a burning anger. It fizzled out and her will collapsed. She stood for a long moment, searching his eyes for any clues. They held no emotion. Something inside of her broke. She lost touch with everything momentarily, and when she resurfaced, she realized he was gone. She looked at the room around her. She was in the choir room. Is that where she was before? She couldn't remember seeing him leave, or how long she had been standing there staring at the spot where he had been. Her feet wouldn't move. Her body had shut her out. And then she was tingling all over, and her head was spinning. The floor tilted up at her, and her hands hit cool tile.

She knew she was conscious on some level. In a way, she never fully blacked out. She heard sirens and saw people rushing around. Her body was lifted and she was moving quickly down the hall. The walls and ceiling were a blur. Black seeped into the edges of her vision, but for some reason, she fought it.

* * *

"I have a feeling something's going on. You spend too much time with her! It's either 'practicing a solo,' or 'rehearsing a dance,' or some stupid excuse." Rachel almost yelled the words at him. Just moments before, she had been laughing and talking to him in a playful way. A fun way. Then, BOOM. The explosion.

"What are you talking about, Rach? I spend more time with you than anyone else. I love you." He edged closer to her, so that he could put a hand on her cheek. She slapped it away.

"Don't touch me," She whispered harshly, and felt guilty immediately. She saw his eyes melt, his face fall just a little bit. "Wait..." She said quietly to his back as he turned to leave. Then he was gone, and it was like he was never there, except for the progressively worsening sting he left behind.

* * *

_What is wrong with me?_

She sat, naked and shivering, in the corner of the bathroom with a knife in her hand.

_He hates me now. He hates me and he'll never forgive me._

She took the knife in her right hand and held it over the skin on the back of her left hand, savoring the adrenalin she felt just from the closeness of the blade to her skin.

_I deserve to be dead. I deserve to be punished._

She lowered the blade a little, so that it was hovering a millimeter above her hand.

_I lost him.. and it's all my fault.  
_

That last thought chased away her fear. She set the knife on the skin and pushed, harder, harder, and then a _whoosh _went through her body. She sliced the knife through her skin, expecting pain, but there was none. Only relief. She forgot everything that was troubling her. She was free for a moment. She dropped the knife. Then the moment was over and there was a three-inch-long cut on her hand, and it stung. She picked the knife back up and held it over her arm this time.


	2. Chapter 2 The window

**Sorry it took this long to update! Never again. Okay, now where were we?**

* * *

****Finn looked down at the Rachel he once knew. These days, she was different, but if he had found that she was cheating with Puck or something, like he was with Quinn, he would be different, too.

Rachel awoke to Finn standing over her bed. "What are you doing here, Finn? I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again." She was getting angry. After all that he had put her through, he came to her house? The nerve!

"Well, actually, I kinda wanted to talk." He said sheepishly, looking at the floor.

"Oh REALLY? You came to TALK? How sweet. Now GET. OUT." Rachel said, sitting up and crossing her arms.

"Look Rach, I really don't love her-" Finn began, but Rachel cut him off.

"Finn, listen to me. At this point, I really don't care who you may or may NOT," She pointed to herself, "Love.  
Now please, get out, before I scream. And then my dads will be up here with baseball bats and you will be bludgeoned. Now, before you climb back out of my window, back down three stories on my beautiful sycamore, and OUT OF MY LIFE, I need to say one thing." She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror by the window. She looked terrible, her black, blue, and purple hair frizzed out and knotted everywhere, black eyeliner running down her face from crying herself to sleep night after night because of Finn, and worst of all, she looked like what she hated most: a slut. Her black camisole was shredded so far up that half of her flat stomach showed, and the blue cotton pencil skirt she had worn to school the day before was bunched up and short. SHe cleared her throat and began again. "I do not love you anymore, Finn Hudson. No matter what you say, It will not be enough. Now, if you've gotten the point through that thick skull of yours-" He walked over and sat on the windowsill, legs hanging out, ready to jump. "Finn, don't do that-" He inched out farther until he was barely hanging on. And then, he let go. "Finn, wait! FINN! FINN! No, no, no, oh my god, DADS HELP! SOMEONE HELP FINN!"

She ran to the open window and leaned out. Finn was on the ground. His arm was sticking out at the wrong angle, and he lay in a small pool of blood. One rib was sticking out, and the bone in his leg was poking through the skin. But despite all that, he looked alive. "HELP, HELP, IT'S FINN! HE'S ON THE GROUND! NOOOoooo..." She slid down the wall and cried until she couldn't breathe.

Meanwhile, her dads had called 911 and were waiting with Finn in the back yard. His pulse was uneven, weak and the very strong, and he was barely breathing, but he was definitely alive. Alive and still fighting.


End file.
